Ultrasonic, flow measuring devices are widely applied in process and automation technology. They permit simple determination of volume flow and/or mass flow in a pipeline.
According to latest investigations, involved in ultrasonic flow measurements are ultrasound scattering signals, which do not travel exclusively via the tube wall of a measuring tube of an ultrasonic flow measuring device but instead can be found at certain locations propagating through the measured medium. This class of disturbance signals exhibits a high degree of fluctuation relative to the measurement error even in the case of small temperature changes. As a result, these disturbance signals are difficult to compensate.